Your Protector
by Machine Imperium
Summary: More new campers and someone strange is in their misdt..........
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**Laticia's POV **

"Thank you soooo much for coming with me. You know how hard it is for me….." I trailed off.

Me and my sister Bree were going to the mall all day. We practically had unlimited money, because Dad gave us $1000 each. _Each! _(We come from a rich family.)

"I know…… and like I would miss out on an opportunity like this? Heck no! Come on lets shop!" Bree replied.

"Just don't drag me to Hot Topic or some weird place like that."

"Oh come on you know you love Hot Topic."

Bree likes weird stores like Hot Topic and Spencer's; weirdo places I would never go alone. Although I wouldn't go to most places alone either……

"Well….. Only a little."

"That's my Lottie!" she said punching me in the arm.

"Ow! And don't call me 'Lottie'! It's so stupid!"

"Well, every time I try to pronounce your real name, you tell me I'm saying it wrong!"

"Well you are! And stop; people are starting to stare!"

"How do you know? You can't see a dang thing!"

"Yeah I can! Sorta…"

**10 minutes later; inside Hot Topic**

"How does this shirt look- oh yeah, sorry. I forgot."

"It's ok, just describe it to me. And how can you forget that I'm blind?! We've been sisters for what, two years now?"

Uh, yeah I forgot to mention that. I'm blind, and I'm not really Bree's sister. Her rich parents adopted me two years ago. Before that I was stuck at some lame orphanage since I was three. I was passed around as a foster child for nine years, but I was always sent back. I have too many 'problems'. Until Mr. and Mrs. Jason showed up with Bree. We instantly were friends. Smarty Mrs. Jason realized what an effect I had on her daughter. I brought her out of her shell. I was one of the only people able to do it. They came back a week later and Ms. Jane (my caretaker) told me I was being adopted.

"Well, I treat you like any of my other friends. And I told you I was a gold fish in a past life!"

(Goldfish have a memory span of 3 seconds.)

"That is true. But I think you were a koi. If you were a gold fish, you would have orangey hair. You would have had to be a koi, cause they come in black." (Bree has straight, medium length, choppy black hair.) "Maybe you were a carp though, cause they were _huge_.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO, Twilight, Hot Topic, The Clash, their music, iPod or Aeropostale.**

Chapter 2 

Bree was looking around, so I just kinda followed her.

"Hi, do you need any help- whoa is she albino?!" Some lady who worked at Hot Topic asked.

"Yeah, I'm albino, but that doesn't mean I can't talk!" I snapped.

"Well, excuuuuusssee me!"

"Nice one Lottie! She was really ticked!"

"Bree you're not helping! Oh and you never told me what that shirt looked like."

"I put it back, they didn't have my size. But, I found this really cool choker. You know Alice, from Twilight? It's a replica of her choker!"

"Fabulous, you should get it. I came up with an idea! You call me Lottie, and I call you Breewee! I feel it's very fair. Oh, and can we go to Aeropostale after this gothic wonderland?"

"I don't know why you hate Lottie; it's a really pretty name! But, if that's how you feel, they, yes you can call me Breewee, if it makes you feel better, and yes, we can go the preppy wonderland of Aero."

"Thank you thank you thank you Breewee!!"

After a while I got bored so I pulled my iPod nano out of my bag.

"Hey Breewee please be quiet."

The first song was Lost in the Supermarket, by The Clash

_I'm all lost in the supermarket _

_I can no longer shop happily _

_I came here on that special offer _

_Guaranteed personality _

_I wasn't born; so much as I fell out _

_Nobody seemed to notice me _

_There was a hedge back home in the suburbs _

_Over which I never could see _

I was singing quietly to myself, and Breewee looked over at me. I guess she saw my headphone cords, and went back to shopping. Maybe she said something. I don't know. Or care.

I noticed something that didn't seem like it should be in a mall. It was really big, a metallic bronze color, and moving quickly in our direction.

"Breewee? What is that?"

"What is what- _HOLY CRAP RUN LOTTIE IT'S A HYDRA RUN!!"_ she screamed at me.

"Where!? I can't see the walls!"

"Just follow me!"

She stood out easily from all of the grey. So did the monster. The monster was bronze. Breewee was a bright silvery color. I looked at my arms. They were black.

We ran out of the mall, and found our car.

"I'll call dad, you drive." I said.

"Oh yeah I'd totally let a blind person drive." She said sarcastically.

-Hi Dad, we left the mall, Bree said a hydra was chasing us. Do you know what that is?

I heard him sigh, then start talking to someone in the background. Probably Mom.

-Laticia, Bree was right. Do you have the GPS?

-Yeah.

-Ok, type in Delphi Strawberry Service.

-But Dad, that's on Long Island. Like 7 hours away….

-Please Lottie, just go. You'll be safe there.

-Ok. Bye Dad, I love you.

-Love ya too.

I hung up and turned to Breewee.

"He said we would be safe there."

"Do you wanna stop for a burger first?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Half an hour later; Burger King Drive Thru **

"Lactic _**acid**_, what do you want?"

"Did you just call me milk acid?!"

"I think so. What do you want?"

"Eight piece chicken crowns and a Dr. Pepper please. No fries."

"Kay. Do you see the hydra anywhere?"

"No, I only see you, gray blobs, and myself. I think we lost it."

"Good. I want to eat my whopper in peace."

"What would you like?" a nasally voice said.

"Um, a Whopper meal with a Coke, an eight piece chicken crowns meal with a Dr. Pepper, no fries.

"That will be $7.78. Please pull up to the window with your money ready."

"Do you have 78?" Breewee asked.

"No, I don't carry money- AHHHH! BREEEEE LOOK!" I yelled, pointing to left towards the big bronze-ish shape.

"What? That's just a church- is it the hydra?!?!"

"Yes, duh!"

"Is it really close?"

"Um, no, it's kinda far away, but it's moving really really fast."

"Ok, we'll get our food and head straight for the highway."

I still was scared, but I said okay. I was trying to calm myself with deep breathing. I looked over at Breewee, then up where I knew was person taking our money. For the first time it wasn't just a blob; it was more of a human shape. And it was flickering. Hmm……

"Here you go darling." Some lady said to Breewee, handing her the food.

"Thank you!" Breewee said, before pulling out of the drive thru and getting on the highway.

"I hope this Delphi Strawberry Service is cool." I said.

"Yeah."

Let the madness begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any original PJO characters.**

Chapter 4 

**Still in the car, somewhere in NJ **

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"NO for crying out loud I will tell you when we are there. Read a book or something." Breewee said angrily while trying to focus on the road.

Something bronze came running out of nowhere. I would have thought the hydra, but this was way smaller. Also, it wasn't the exact same color as the hydra, it was lighter. It stopped right outside the car with its arm out, like a hitchhiker. Breewee pulled over.

"Where ya headed?" she called out fearlessly.

"Long Island, can you take me there?" it said in a distinctly male voice.

"Well, get in, that's where we're going."

"Thank you so much. My name's Grover Underwood."

"I'm Bree, and this is Lottie."

I kicked her.

The Grover dude kinda smelled weird. I guess if you were hitchhiking, you would smell weird too. I turned around in my seat to face him.

"Who are you? I know you're not human." I said in a low voice so Breewee wouldn't hear.

"You're not human either."

"Stop trying to confuse me! Are you a monster?"

He made a weird nervous laughing noise, kinda like a bleating goat. I just ignored it.

"Dude what is your problem? Are you diseased?"

"No."

"Answer me! Are you a monster?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

I lashed out, and caught him across the face. It felt like he had a little beard. Eww!

"Lottie! Don't slap people!"

"Breewee, he's not human. I think he's a monster. And he's not very nice.

"WHAT?!" she said, pulling over. "Both of you. Get out of the car."

As Grover got out of the car, he stopped, and I think his foot caught on the door. I heard something fall, and Breewee gasp.

"What?" I said stupidly.

"Oh my gosh, Lottie, he's a satyr!

I toppled back in a dead faint.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

I woke up back in the car, stretched out on the back seat. Grover was in the front, and Breewee was driving. I shook my head, trying to clear it and my long white blonde (or so Breewee tells me) braid fwaps me in the face.

"Ack!"

"Hey, you're awake!"

"What happened?"

"Um, well Grover tripped getting out of the car and his shoe came off. Inside the shoe was some Styrofoam with a little circle cut out. I looked at his feet and it was a little cloven hoof. I told you Grover was a satyr and you passed out."

"Oh, lovely."

"How did you know I wasn't human, Lottie? Bree thought I was." Grover asked.

"I'm blind, but I can 'see' people. Sorta. Like, Breewee here is a shiny silvery color. You're a bronze color that's lighter than the hydra. When I look at myself, I'm black. Other people are just gray. I recently found out that they shapes are more like a human shape, not just blobs. And they're flickering. Not like on, off, on, off but like really bright then not so bright, really bright, not so bright. What is that?" I said pointing.

"It's a girl. Lottie, what color is she?"

"Like a sea green. I haven't seen that before. I don't think she's a monster, though. See what she wants."

Breewee pulled over, and I sat up.

"Hi, are you lost?"

"Yeah, can I get a ride?"

"Sure, hop in. What's your name?"

"Karsten. You?"

"Bree."

"Grover."

"Laticia. But you can call me Lottie. Everyone does.

"Okay, where are you headed?"

"We're going to Long Island. To a place called Delphi Strawberry Service. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah. I had this crazy dream and it told me to go to Delphi, but I had no idea where that was. Weird, huh?"

"Horrifying." I said dryly.

She started to laugh. She had a really nice laugh that was infectious. Soon everyone was laughing, and we couldn't stop, because someone would try to say something, and no matter what it was, we would all crack up.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO, although I wish I did.**

Chapter 6 

By now, Grover was driving and everyone was asleep. Well, except me. For some reason I couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me. And I don't think it was Karsten's snoring. I had this weird feeling that something bad would happen. I mentally told myself to stop whining, and to relax.

Almost instantly I was asleep. And I had this crazy vivid dream.

I was walking along an old trail deep in the woods somewhere. I could see the trees, which was really weird. Karsten comes running up and tells me that they need my help. And she runs away. Suddenly I hear screaming. Then chewing noises. Then a boy about my age with black hair and eyes walks up, but he doesn't say anything. He just looks at me, then melts into the ground. I start crying.

I wake up to someone shaking me.

"Lottie. Lottie! Wake up! Come on, milk face, get your lazy butt up, we're here!"

"What? Oh shut up, Bree, you got morning breath."

"Well then!"

I open my eyes and looked around. We were at the bottom of a hill, because I ran into it.

"Is there a monster up there?" I asked, because there was something big and bronze up ahead.

"Oh that's just Peleus. He won't hurt you." Grover said.

"Well that's a relief. But, what are all those lights? The little multicolored ones?"

"What lights Lottie?" What are you talking about?" Breewee asked, concerned.

"Must've imagined it." I mumbled. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, like three a.m."

"Lovely."

**Nico's POV **

I am sick and tired of all the new campers! ARGH! Why can't I just sleep?

Oh well, I'm totally awake now, so I guess I'll just see whats going on.

As I walked towards Thalia's tree, there was a huge crowd gathered around the base, at the border. It looked like there were three girls, and Grover. Hm, bet he had fun.

Two of the girls had black hair, one mid-length and choppy and the other long and straight. The other girl had long white blond hair in a braid. She suddenly looked up, right at me. Her face was a really pale color. She must've been albino. Even her eyes were a milky white color. She cocked her head like she was curious, still watching me. Creepy.

Percy ran out to talk to Grover. Then he went and talked to all the girls. By now I had pushed my way to the front, and ran over.

"Nico, can you help us?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, I got nothing better to do other than sleeping."

Now that I was closer, I noticed that the albino girl was silently crying, and the girl with the long black hair was shivering.

"Are you guys hurt?" Percy asked.

"No, we're fine. Just cold." The girl with the shorter black hair said.

I got the nerve to talk to them.

"What are your names?"

"Bree." The one with shorter hair said.

"Karsten." The one with longer black hair said.

"And I'm……. Lottie." The albino one said, still watching me.

"Lottie stop staring!" Bree said.

She looked down at her hands.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"What is _your_ name?" Bree asked me.

"What? Oh, uh, Nico Di Angelo."

"Cool. Nice to meet you."

By now we were walking up the Big House steps. Chiron trots out, and Bree does a little shriek. I snorted.

"You're, you're a centaur?" Bree asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"Cool!"

"You're not a monster?" Lottie asked worriedly. "You're like Grover, right?"

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked her.

"You're a bronze color, lighter than the hydra, like Grover."

Everyone sorta looked around at each other kinda confused.

"Look, I can 'see' some stuff, like people. Peter here (your name's Peter, right?) is a sea green color, like Karsten. Breewee is a silvery color, I'm black, and so is Nicky. Can I call you that?"

"No."

"Well too bad. The hydra was a dark bronzy color, and Grover was lighter shade of bronze, and so are you. Most people are just a grayish color though. When I walked into Camp, I saw a bunch of multicolored lights. I'm guessing they're people. What's going on?" she finished glancing around at the people sitting at the ping-pong table.

"Lottie, I think you can see demigods and monsters." Chiron said slowly.

"Is that bad?"

"It could be. It's good for us though, because you can tell us what's a monster, and whose godly parent someone has. I'm guessing that Karsten is Percy's half-sister, and you are Nico's half-sister." Chiron said.

WHAT?

"NO! SHE IS NOT MY SISTER! SHE CAN'T REPLACE BIANCA!" I screamed before running back to my cabin.

**Laticia's POV **

"What was that all about, Chiron?" I asked.

"Six years ago, Nico's older sister, Bianca was killed. It's been a little hard for him, still."

"Poor kid." I really did feel sorry for him. I mean, I don't really remember it, but it's hard not having anyone to care for you. I don't want to upset him, but it's not like I can help it. Right?

**BOOYAH LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! **

**Sorry, Chiron is a little OOC. :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know you all missed me and I wanted to let you know I am going to continue writing!! YAY!! **

Chapter 7 

**Lottie's POV**

"Hm. I thought he might react like that." Chiron's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What will I do? I can't help it if I'm his sister." My voice was starting so squeak with exhaustion. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"I will talk to him. Right now, you, Bree, and Karsten can go to the Hermes cabin tonight. There will be a camp T-shirt and a schedule for you tomorrow. Everyone, goodnight."

I got up with Bree and Karsten, and followed the colors out the door and across some wet grass. I guess someone showed them where to go, cause I had no idea where we were going. Then we had stepped into a cabin where I could see a lot of burnished gold forms laying down, and one right in front of us.

"Are you the new campers?" I heard whispered.

"Um, yeah." I think that was Karsten.

"Ok, you can sleep here."

"Thanks."

I just remember Bree Helping me with my shoes, and then climbing into a soft, soft bed….

**(Sorry it's so short. I'll write more)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is sorta chapter 7 too I just made it another chapter. I don't own PJO. **

Chapter 8 

My exhaustion, thank the gods, denied any dreams. I woke up, and I could see that the only people in the cabin were me, Karsten, and Breewee. All the Hermes kids were gone.

I was on a bottom bunk because I could feel the floor. Karsten was above me, and Bree was across. I kicked Bree as hard as I could.

"Ackh! Lottie, what the heck was that for?" She yelled.

"Just wanted to make sure you were awake, that's all." I said laughing.

"Aw, shut up! I was sleeping!" Karsten yelled.

"Keep the noise down, wouldja?" I yelled back at them "If you must shout, shout quietly!"

We all collapsed into fits of laughter when a Hermes child walked in on us.

"I see you're all awake." He said. I could tell it was a guy because of his voice. I managed to nod in reply. A couple minutes later we were able to talk with out laughing.

"What's your name, and why are you here?" I asked in this British accent. (It sounds authentic. Bree taught me.)

"Uh, Travis Stoll. I, uh, got your shirts and, um, schedules." He seemed stunned. I tried not to giggle. Bree caught on.

"Oh, _thank you_ so very much. We fine ladies surely appreciate your kind demeanor." She can sound like a real fancy Brit if she wants to.

"I am a Southern Belle, and we Southern Belles really appreciate a fine gent like yourself. See, we look for the kind, appreciative-like qualities in men. It makes things _ever_ so nice." Karsten said in a southern accent. We sure had the poor boy confused. I could tell by the way he was standing.

"Oh, poor Travis, have we confused you? We didn't mean it, I hope you accept our apologies." I said this in my normal voice, un-accented. We all began to laugh. Us, and after a while, Travis too.

Bree stood up, and took the shirts and schedules from him.

"Sorry we confused you. We'll be out in just a minute after we get dressed. Thanks again for the help."

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, just ask."

After he left, we all changed into the camp T-shirt. We had just slept in our clothes from last night, cause that's all we had.

"Oh man I am _so_ hungry. What's for breakkie?" I asked.

"What's 'breakkie'?" Karsten asked. Breewee didn't question my weird speech.

"Breakfast, smartness."

"Oh. We might have missed that. I think it's like noon, so time for lunch."

"Yay."

We walked out of the cabin, and, yet again, I just followed Bree and Karsten by their colors.

"Travis!" Bree called him over.

"I'm not Travis, I'm Conner. Travis is brother. We look alike."

"Oh. Sorry. Where do we eat?"

"Come with me. It's time for lunch anyway."

We started following him to somewhere where a lot of people were, judging by the different colors. There were reds, purples, pinks, greens, grays, and one black (not counting me), a bunch of light bronze colors, and a really bright gold-and-purple color.

We sat down somewhere on a hard bench. Someone placed what I supposed was a plate in front of me. I looked down at it, then to Breewee.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Pizza. Looks like olives on it." She whispered back.

"Kay, thanks."

I picked it up and took a bite. And another. And another. It was _so_ good. I had no idea what was in it, but that was delicious pizza.

Once we left and I had enjoyed my pizza, we followed the rest of the Hermes campers out to the sword-fighting arena. We were going to have a lesson. Did they really expect _me_ to fight? I can't see at all.

"Campers, I would like to introduce our newest additions to the Hermes Cabin. They're undetermined. I want you each to say something about yourselves as an introduction. You first."

"Hello. My name is Bree Jason. Um, I get ticked off easy. Thanks."

"Now you." He said. I thought he picked Karsten so I just stood there.

"Hello? Person? Your turn." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Lottie, he means you."

"Oh sorry. Um, my name is Lottie Jason. I'm Bree's adopted sister."

"Why are your eyes all whitish?" someone said loudly.

"Cause I'm blind, smartness!"

"Are you albino?" someone else said.

"Yes. Anymore stupid questions?"

"Ok, now you." The dude said finally, after a long silence.

"My name is Karsten. I like neon colors and smileys."

Everyone laughed at that.

As everyone was practicing, I wandered over and sat on the ground, away from the people with swords. I was so bored and tired I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO. So depressing!!**

Chapter 9 

As usual, I had a dream.

This time, I was running. I couldn't see anything except trees. (Yet again, I could see normally.)

"Lottie!!" someone yelled ahead.

"Bree?!" I ran and ran till I stumbled over something. I stopped and kneeled down. It was Bree, and she was dying.

"Lottie, its coming. Be careful." She said. You know the flickering light around people? I know what it is. It's life aura. Bree flickered one last time, and went out. She was gone.

"NO!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I woke up to Bree shaking me, and I was crying and screaming, and I was confused, and scared. What was "it"? When was it coming? Bree gave me a hug and rocked me back and forth.

"Lottie, was it a dream again?" I managed to nod.

"You told me that "its" coming and to be careful. And then you died." I whispered.

"Oh. Do you want to go back to the cabin?"

"No! No, I want to stay out here."

"There's a bench over here, you can sit there." She led me over to a rough wooden bench and I sat down and turned to where all of the Hermes cabin was standing, prolly staring, too.

"All right, let's get back to practicing!" Travis or Conner said. (I'm good with voices.)

"Hey." I turned and looked next to me and it was Nicky.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry how I acted last night. It's not your fault."

"What? Oh, yeah. It's okay I don't care. I know what it's like to grow up alone."

"You can move into the Hades cabin, if you want."

"Thanks. I haven't been claimed though, right?"

"You basically claimed yourself, along with Karsten, and Bree. Your power of seeing life auras is pretty neat. Everyone's aura that I see is gold, and all it does is flicker, and fade."

"So I should ask Chiron to move into your cabin?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Nice talkin' to ya, Nicky." He got up and walked away, laughing. He's nice, I mean he could have been a total dweeb.


End file.
